Obsession
by JMS529
Summary: Marshall has an admirer that doesn't take rejection well. Mary tries to protect her partner and deal with Raph's disdain for her job and jealousies. Spoilers for episodes from Season 1 thru end season 2. First fanfiction written so summary may be bad.
1. Chapter 1

Obsession

Mary floored the gas pedal on the Probe. She had fifteen minutes to get to the airport. If she was late he would be complaining for the next three weeks. Marshall had insisted that she let him take a cab home and she had pushed until he finally relented to allow her to pick him up. She promised to not be late. Stan had given her a new witness that morning and she had been settling them in. Marshall would understand but would point out the fact that he had been correct. She wanted to prove him wrong. If she admitted it to herself she had been rather smug about that fact that she would be there and he could buy her lunch for the next several days. Free food was always inspirational.

Marshall had phoned her before leaving the airport to let her know the flight was scheduled to leave on time and to not forget him. She could hear the fatigue in his voice. He sounded tired and Mary knew he wouldn't sleep on the plane. She had to admit she didn't get the whole family get together thing but than again her family hadn't put any space between them. Marshall didn't get to see his that often and tried to jam everything in while he was there. This in return makes him exhausted upon his arrival.

Mary wasn't sure who was happier that Marshall was returning, Stan, Eleanor, or herself. She had a tendency to get bored and without her partner around to relieve her boredom well she just had to use Stan and Eleanor. Neither had been very amused. Marshall was at least good for keeping her entertained and taking it in stride. Mary hadn't decided if she should tell Marshall about Stan's admit refusal to let Marshall take another vacation if Mary was left behind. She'd see what kind of mood he was in.

She was down to a stop light and a right hand turn before she would be able to park at the terminal. Smiling as she had five minutes and that meant she would win the debate. Two seconds later she was cursing the driver in front of her and the light. Mary had to slam the brakes to avoid rear ending the car in front of her. Muttering under her breath she began to tap her hands impatiently against the steering wheel. The light finally changed and as the car in front of her began to pull forward when it suddenly stopped. Mary rolled her window down and was about to yell when she heard the tell tale signs of a car trying to turn over. Putting her car in park she got out and went to help. By the time they were able to get the car out of the intersection Mary was stuck at the red light again. When she hopped back into the car and saw the time she dropped her head on the steering wheel and knew he would complain. Grabbing her cell she dialed his number.

"Should I get a cab?" Marshall asked.

"Good afternoon Marshall!" Yep he wasn't thrilled. "No you do not need a cab I will be there in two minutes. She parked the Probe and headed in. "Where are you?"

"Baggage claim."

She walked in and took a quick look around. His tall lanky frame was leaning against a wall. His eyes were closed but he was aware of his surroundings. She knew when he realized he was being watched by the way he casually looked around to see who it was. It was a habit to not make it look evident when they are working. Smiling she walked over towards him. "Welcome back and how was the family? Have a good trip?"

Marshall groaned. Her being nice could only mean one thing. "What did you do and how am I getting punished for it?"

"You wound me Marshall." Mary replied.

"Not yet but will see. You didn't answer my question."

"Let's just say Stan and Eleanor are thrilled that you are back although they were wishing you would start today and I doubt if you want any more time off that Stan will approve it in the near future unless I go with you or go somewhere while you are away." She had to stop herself from laughing at his facial expression. "You know what I'm like when I get bored. It's not my fault."

Once they were in the Probe on their way to his house Marshall looked over. "What did I miss?"

"Actually it was pretty quiet while you were away. I got a new witness suddenly this morning. Her name is Kelsey Adams. Average height, red hair, blue eyes, and the typical girl next door who managed to witness the wrong thing. The FBI has not given us the complete file on her and they seem to do not want to talk about something. You will get to meet her tomorrow when we do out rounds. She isn't supposed to stay very long. Your witnesses are all safe and sound just like you left them."

Mary followed Marshall into his house. She called for the pizza while he put his suitcase away. He plopped down on the couch and Mary filled him in on the latest office gossip and Marshall told her stories from his trip. They ate their food and continued to talk. Mary had gotten up to get him another drink and when she came back he was sound asleep on the sofa. Smiling at the image she picked his legs up and laid them out on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. "Welcome home partner." She whispered before locking the door and leaving the house. She climbed into the Probe and missed the car parked across the street watching the house with their binoculars.

Marshall strode into work a little later than normal. He noticed Stan and Eleanor's cars were already there. He would have been in on time but figured he needed to bring a peace offering if Mary's comments from yesterday meant anything. Grabbing the doughnuts he headed up. Stan and Eleanor looked up as the elevator doors opened and much to their relief Marshall came out. "Welcome back. How was the trip?" Eleanor greeted. Stan had come out of the office than.

Marshall beamed. "It was great thank you. I brought doughnuts." He handed them the box. "How bad was she?"

Stan smiled and said. "Don't plan any trips anytime soon."

Marshall looked to Eleanor. "Was it really that bad?"

"Let's just say we missed you and are thrilled to have you back and leave it at that." Eleanor smiled at him.

Mary strolled in an hour later. "Come on Doofus, we have places to go and witnesses to see. Are those doughnuts?" Mary went to the box and grabbed a few.

They got into the Probe and she looked at him. "You sugared up the boss?"

Marshall shrugged. "I figured he needed it after dealing with you last week." He smiled and attempted to dodge her jab.

The first stop was the new witness. They knocked on Kelsey's door and Mary informed her it was her. The woman opened the door slowly and peeked through the gap before unchaining it and letting them in. "Kelsey this is Marshall Mitchell, my partner."

Marshall shook the hand she offered, while Mary continued. "I wanted to make sure you have everything that you need. Any questions or any concerns."

"I'm good so far." She stated. They turned to leave after Mary reminded her if there were any problems to call her.

Marshall looked at Mary. "She is skittish. Do we know her story?"

"She is one of the innocents who accidentally witnessed a gang killing a drug dealer. There have been several attempts on her and she was doing pretty well but something happened at her last location and we haven't been able to find out what it was. The D.O.J. and F.B.I. aren't being overly informative." Mary grumbled.

They spent the rest of the day checking on both of their witnesses. Marshall stayed late to catch up on his e-mail and other paperwork from last week. Stan and Eleanor had already left for the night. Mary looked at him and tried to get him to leave when she did but he stayed. Mary shrugged and told him to call if he needed anything.

Mary walked into the house to another family drama and not wanting to deal with it went straight to her bedroom. Raph was out of town visiting his mother and would be back shortly. Collapsing on the bed she was about to go to sleep when her cell rang. Picking it up she heard Kelsey's panicked voice. Telling her to stay inside and keep the doors locked and they would be there shortly. Mary called Marshall and he would meet her there.

Mary and Marshall both arrived at the same time. They headed to the side of the building. Kelsey had stated someone was trying to get in through the bedroom window. There was a teenage boy trying to open up the window. "U.S. Marshall's freeze!" They ordered.

The teen faced them. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The window next to the one the boy was trying to enter opened up.

"Evan shut up you are going to wake my parent's" The girl hissed and then looked confused when she didn't see him. "Evan?"

Mary flashed a huge smirk at Marshall as the boy told her where he was. "What are you doing over there? I said the fourth window."

"You said the third." He hissed back hands still up in the air.

Mary and Marshall were both trying not to laugh as they lowered their weapons. Mary grabbed the boy by the collar and led him over to the window. "He belongs to you?"

The girl saw the badge and nodded. "Are your parents here?" Mary asked. The deer in the headlight look answered that question. "Get them." They had a nice chat with the girl's parents and than the boys parents picked him up. Both sets of parents apologized profusely for the incident.

Mary called Stan and they decided to move Kelsey for a few days to be safe. They then went to inform her of what was going on. She was less than thrilled and had no problem vocalizing it. She was frightened and not taking the news well. Kelsey was beginning to fray on Mary's nerves so Marshall talked to her and reassured her that the boy wasn't trying to kill her. It was just a mistake in the location he was looking for. Kelsey responded better to Marshall's coddling than her abrasiveness. Soon they had her packed up and ready to leave. After securing the hotel room and making sure everything was okay they both headed home.

Over the next few weeks Kelsey began to call every night. She seemed to always think someone was coming after her. Mary was beyond frustrated and could tell Marshall was getting agitated and that spoke volumes. They reassured her time and time again. She barely would talk to Mary and would try and go to Marshall with her problems. Kelsey had requested that Marshall become her inspector and Mary the backup instead of the current way. Stan sent them over to explain that Mary was in charge of her case and her primary contact. It worked for about two days and then she started again. Finally they had agreed to leave Mary to visit on her own. Kelsey would ask about him but began to learn to deal with Mary as her protector.

Mary drove back to the office and filled Marshall in. The two were relieved and had decided to celebrate with a piece of pie. Mary followed Marshall back to his house. They would unwind there before she went home. What they arrived there was a box sitting outside Marshall's door. Mary looked at him. "New pajamas or more gadgets?"

The concerned look on his face worried her. "I didn't order anything. My family would have just given me it before I left" He looked at the box and there was no return address just his information. There was also no postage on it.

Mary called Stan. She waited for him to answer. "Stan. Marshall has received a box on his door with no return address or postage. He hasn't ordered anything either." Stan told her he would have a team sent over. Stan showed up with the team. The package was scanned and nothing explosive appeared. When the box was opened there were heart shaped cookies that stated you are my heart and an envelope that had a letter. They opened the letter. The paper contained letters cut from newspapers and stated: Sweets for my Sweetheart! Till next time all my love.

Mary looked at Marshall confused. "Do you have a girlfriend we don't know about?" He shook his head and looked equally confused.

Stan didn't like it. "Let's have the lab check them out to be on the safe side."

They quickly agreed. The lab took the cookies and promised to have them tested right away. The letter had them all a little concerned. Stan left the two of them after Marshall promised to call if anything else happened or more packages arrived. Mary and Marshall went into the house. It was getting late. "You want to stay?" Mary nodded. He double checked that the guest room was supplied and then headed off to bed. Marshall was about to change when he saw the picture of him, Mary and Stan lying off to the side. He shrugged it must have fallen down. Setting it back up on his dresser mirror he went into the bathroom and changed.

She watched through binoculars as the scene unfolded. Confused as to why he didn't open the package. When the other's showed and scanned her box she began to get angry. When she saw them take the box away she was furious. How dare he send her gift away? When Mary walked into the house with him and the lights turned off she grabbed the knife and slashed the seat of the car in a blind rage.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning streamed through the bedroom window waking him up. He took a shower and went to make coffee and some breakfast. Mary wandered out just as breakfast was finished. They talked while they ate and headed out to their perspective cars. Marshall looked around as he had the feeling he was being watched. Mary didn't seem to react so he thought maybe it was just his imagination after last night.

She didn't like the way he smiled at her. She didn't deserve him at all. He would be hers first and foremost. She grabbed the camera and snapped pictures of him as he walked out of the house and to his car. She slid down into the seat as he pulled his truck out of the driveway following her. Giving them some lead way she waited before starting the car and following.

Two days after the package had been found the lab came back with the results. Stan received the envelope and tore it open. His two inspectors were out moving a witness. They would be back late tonight or early tomorrow. What he saw on the test results did not make him any happier. Grabbing the phone he dialed Marshall right away.

"Good evening Stan, to what do we owe this honor?" Marshall asked. They hadn't expected to hear from him again today.

"The results came back from the box of cookies. They were laced with GHB. If you had eaten enough of them they could have killed you." Stan waited for the reply.

Marshall didn't have a clue what he was supposed to say to that. He knew that it was a date rape drug most commonly put into drinks and is easy to overdose on. "Anything found on the envelope or the letter?"

"They came back clean. Marshall you need to start coming up with a list of people that could be doing this. Any of your old girlfriends not happy about you breaking up with them or any other person that has flirted with you need to be listed. If we don't find who this is I can't have you protecting witnesses if someone is after you. It isn't safe. You will have to go on desk duty until the person can be found." Stan knew it wouldn't make him happy and it was like punishing him for something he didn't do wrong but they couldn't take chances with the lives they were protecting.

"I will and I understand Stan." Marshall's voice changed with the information.

"Marshall, keep an eye out." Stan was worried. He didn't like someone threatening his inspectors.

Mary saw the smile disappear from his face as he talked to their boss. "What's going on?"

"The results on the cookies came back." He explained to her what Stan had told him. She wasn't happy at all. Marshall remained quiet the rest of the trip. Mary had wanted to stop to give him another day out but he had insisted on going home so he could get Stan his list.

Marshall knew Mary wanted to stay to make sure he was okay but he just wanted to be alone. She dropped him off by his truck and then headed home. He had barely stepped into the house when he noticed several of his things out of place. He pulled his gun and grabbed his cell phone. Hitting speed dial he waited for Mary to answer.

"Miss me already?" She teased.

"I have or had a visitor."

She was just pulling into her driveway when he called. She put the car in reverse and headed towards his house. She called Stan right away.

Stan and Eleanor were talking when his phone went off. "Mary, what's wrong?" It's the only reason she would call this late.

"Marshall has or had company. I am on my way there now." She informed him and he told her he would be there soon. Eleanor looked up. He explained what happened.

Mary showed up and pulled her gun as she saw Marshall standing at the entrance to the door. "Stan's on his way also." She whispered. Together they entered and began to go room by room checking for anything. When they got to the guest bedroom, the bed has been slashed but no one was in there. They continued to Marshall's room and found the person had definitely been in there. Mary could see the disgust on Marshall's face. The bed had red satin sheets with rose petals spread all over them. A heart shaped pillow also in satin was on the bed and there was a white envelope similar to the one in the box of cookies. Whoever had done this had already left. She noticed the tension in his jaw before he turned and headed outside.

She found him sitting on the porch working his jaw. "We'll find this person that I promise you." Marshall was really tense and she could tell the anger hadn't subsided. She reached for his hand and squeezed it in support.

He looked at her. "They got into my house. Not just leaving something outside but in it." Marshall fumed.

Stan came up a few minutes later followed by the police. Bobby was running the investigation. Stan had pulled some strings and reminded the higher ups that it could have been a homicide if the cookies had been eaten.

Stan could see the tension in Marshall's form. He didn't blame him. Bobby came up and was informed what he had noticed that was out of place and the rooms that had been messed with. Mary and Marshall gave their statements to the police officers and the crime scene investigators came in to bag and tag his items. Bobby brought out the letter. They informed him they hadn't looked at it. Bobby had gloves on so he opened it. The paper had newspaper letterings glued onto it. The message read: Soon you will be mine. Soon we will be together. Soon!

Bobby was about to crack a joke to lighten the mood but could tell Marshall wasn't in the mood. He had never seen his jaw so tight before. "I'll need that list as soon as you can get it to me."

"I will have it to you in the morning. Can I get some clothes out without getting in the way?" He knew he wouldn't have access to his house anytime soon.

"Yeah, come with me." Marshall and Bobby disappeared into the house.

Stan looked at Mary. "How is he really doing?"

Mary shrugged. "Angry, tense and I think a little confused. It is really bothering him that they were in his house." She looked where he had just walked through. "You are putting a team on him right?"

"As soon as I know where he is staying I will put them on him. I don't think he will appreciate it." Stan knew the two of them both had stubborn streaks. Marshall hid his better but he didn't like the thought of the department having to spend money to protect him.

"So don't tell him and have them stay out of his sight. I doubt he will even let me stay with him at this point." Mary knew he would worry about her safety and insist she not be near him just in case.

They stopped their conversation as he came out. Stan looked at him. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll get one of the hotels that we don't use for witnesses. That will keep them safe and away from me."

"Well okay which one are we going to?" Mary asked getting up.

"We are not. You are going home. I don't need a babysitter. It's a waste of time, resources, and money." Marshall answered.

"Marshall your safety is more important." Stan reminded him.

"Hotels have security and I have my gun. I'll be fine. Goodnight." He left them both standing there before more could be said.

Mary chased after him. Leaning into the window he looked at her with the expression on his face that screamed what at you. "You have to call me when you get to the hotel, let me know which one it is and what your room number is. I need to know where to find you. I will not accept no as an answer. If I don't get that I will have all of New Mexico looking for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine I'll call." He knew there was no point in arguing when she was worried. It would turn into an all night debate.

She watched him pull out and couldn't get the nagging feeling out of the pit of her stomach. He damn well better call or she would be calling him till he picked up. She headed home. Brandi came in the room as she was eating and staring at her phone. Noticing Mary glaring at the phone she thought maybe she was expecting a phone call from Chico. "Raph calling tonight?" Mary shook her head no. "Then who are you waiting for?"

"Marshall." She was getting worried since he hadn't called.

"Didn't you just leave him?" Brandi never understood how those two could spend so much time together and still talk after they had spent all day together. Marshall was the only one she would do that with.

"So?" Mary stated defensively.

"So it's odd. You don't care if Chico calls but you are worried about Marshall and you just saw him. Did he get hurt?" Brandi hadn't thought of that at first.

"Something like that." She was getting pissed that he hadn't called. She was about to make sure the phone worked when it began to ring. Quickly she grabbed it. "Marshall?" She should have looked at the caller id. Raph wasn't happy she was looking for her partner. Once Mary realized who it was she cut him off. "I can't talk now Raph. I have to go." She hung up on him in the midst of him going off on a tangent in Spanish. Not knowing what he was saying and not really caring at the moment. She turned to see Squish staring at her.

"You hung up on Raph to wait for a call from Marshall. Boy is Chico going to be mad." Her sister shrugged. Brandi was about to ask what was going on but her phone went off again.

"Where the hell have you been? It doesn't take this long to find a hotel and check into it." Mary's nerves were frayed from the wait.

"Relax. I'm fine. I just needed some time to think so I drove around for a bit." Marshall could here the tension in her voice.

"You do not drive around on your own when some psycho is out there looking for you and you have no backup. What the hell is wrong with you?" He was not getting off easy for doing something so stupid.

Marshall sighed loudly. "I'm fine driving around on my own. Statistically they are more likely to attack when you are not mobile. It's harder to achieve the objective."

"Where are you? What room number? Are the doors locked and where is your gun?" Mary demanded still angry.

"You realize my mother is not this bad. He gave her the hotel name and room number. My gun is under my pillow and is loaded of course. The door is locked by all means accessible to me. Are you happy now?" Marshall was getting frustrated.

"Don't get snippy with me. I will see you in the morning. Call if you need anything and get some sleep." She hung up but wasn't able to completely relax. Then she called Stan and passed the information on. Stan sent a team there. Marshall spent the night putting his list together before finally falling into a restless sleep.

Marshall woke up earlier than normal and knew he would not be able to go back to sleep. Getting up he got ready for work. Because of the early wake up he spotted Joe Martins heading to the blue SUV and knew they were assigned to watch him. Marshall turned the truck around and parked behind them. Coming up to the window as Evan Wheeler lowered it. Marshall didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Who sent the request?" Marshall demanded.

Both men knew this was going to be an ugly situation. "Stan." Evan answered as he had been told to do if caught. Marshall nodded and walked away. Evan grabbed his cell phone and called Stan to let him know. He waited for Stan to answer. "Sorry Chief. He drove up behind us. I'm not sure when he saw us. Angry would be the mild definition of what he looks like. His facial expression of anger reminded me of Shannon's."

Stan rolled his eyes. This was going to be a bad day. After getting off the phone with Wheeler he dialed Mary. She was going to be even less pleased. "Mare we have a problem. Meet me at the office." He told her about the call and she had let out a colorful stream of narratives.

Mary and Stan arrived at the same time. They headed up in the elevator in silence both trying to get ready for the confrontation. Marshall didn't get mad often but when he did he could hang onto the anger. When the elevator door opened they could see Marshall pacing furiously back and forth. He glared at them when the elevator opened and they stepped out.

Stan held up his hand before Marshall could start. "I get the fact that you are upset about the detail but it was my call to make not yours. It was added security. We do not know who we are looking for and I deemed it necessary."

Marshall knew who he got the information from and could tell she wouldn't apologize for that. "So you deemed that I am not capable of taking care of myself. That's nice to know Stan. Of course my trusted partner had to give you the details of where I was staying. Did you even wait or the second we hung up you called him." He knew by the flash of guilt in her eyes that she had called right away.

"Marshall we are worried. This person managed to get into your house and I know you don't give out that information freely. Stop fighting us and let us help protect you. There is safety in numbers." Mary tried to reason and not let her anger get in the way.

"That's rich coming from you Mary. We try and help and we are interfering but if you want it for me or yourself than it is okay. We are back to you not thinking I can protect myself. If that is what you think maybe you should get another partner." Then looking at Stan he continued. "Maybe you should get another inspector. Let me know if you need my gun and badge." With that he stormed by the two of them and hopped on the elevator as Eleanor got out. The doors closed before Mary could get on and he ignored their calling of his name.

Mary swore and Eleanor looked between the two as Mary ran and kept impatiently hitting the down button. Stan filled her in on what happened and she winced. Stan made for the elevator as he saw it climbing. Normally he would let Mary calm him down but he didn't want Marshall to have the wrong impression. The elevator almost arrived when they heard Dershowitz yell out Marshall's name in a warning tone. They skipped the elevator and began running down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby D had seen Marshall coming out of the building and called to him. The man was going to have the list for him. Marshall had turned around and headed over to him when he noticed the car swerving out of control and towards the man. He screamed out a warning at the same time Marshall dove out of the way of the approaching vehicle. Bobby approached the vehicle weapon drawn. "Albuquerque P.D, keep your hands where I can see them!" He slowly approached the vehicle. "Marshall?" He called over his shoulder to see how his friend was.

Marshall had seen the car before the warning and dove for cover. Rolling over he was about to acknowledge that he was fine when he heard Mary and Stan calling out to him and running towards him. "I'm fine." He snapped although a lot of his anger disappeared after the near collision.

Stan and Mary ignored the snap and the statement as they began to look him over. They could hear the woman apologizing profusely and stating that she lost control when she tried to pick up her cell phone which she dropped. Mary looked up recognizing the voice somewhat. She remembered it was the one that stayed overnight at her house. The name started with an L. Laura, Lori, or Lauren. "Lauren?"

Lauren looked over surprised. "Mary. I am so sorry."

Bobby looked at Mary and she nodded that it was okay. Lauren walked towards them and apologized to Marshall and the others. She explained to Mary she was passing through and was going to drop something off to Jinx and than she was on her way home. Mary let her know she was home and that it was nice seeing her but to be more careful. Lauren agreed and apologized to Marshall again before leaving. Bobby let her off with a warning since she was a friend of Mary's.

Marshall was about to stand up when they stopped him at first. "Anything hurt anywhere?" Stan asked.

"I'm fine." He again replied. Mary saw him wince a little when his hand when to the ground to push himself up.

Once he stood up she grabbed said hand and turned it over. There was a pebble embedded a little in the skin and he was a little scrapped up but nothing bad. It was his curse of damn it that caught her attention. "What's wrong?" She looked at where his eyes were gazing at the hole in the knee of his jeans.

"I just bought these." He complained.

Mary chuckled. "You are such a girl. Let's get you inside and cleaned up. If you behave maybe I'll even take you to get a new pair."

"I'm not a kid." Marshall shot back at her.

"Then stop acting like one." She countered. They all headed back upstairs. Eleanor was relieved to see them and got the first aid kit when Mary asked for it. Eleanor moved Mary aside and got the pebble out of his hand and cleaned up the wounds. She figured Marshall would prefer her tender touch instead of Mary's.

Stan came over. "Marshall we need to finish our earlier discussion." Stan didn't want to aggravate him again since he was more like himself but the problem wasn't going to go away on its own. Marshall nodded and Stan continued. "No one here questions that you can protect yourself but Marshall this is an unknown threat and could be someone you know. I am not taking any chances with your safety as I wouldn't take any chance with any of my inspectors. It was wrong of us to not tell you but we thought it would be less upsetting for you if you didn't know."

Mary figured it was her turn. "Marshall I don't want another partner. It's too much effort to break them in. You have always had my back and now it's time for me to have yours weather you like it or not."

Bobby looked at Eleanor who shook her head at him. She knew he had a good idea what they were talking about but this needed to play out. They waited to see how he would react. "Fine, just don't keep things like that from me. I don't like it."

Bobby cleared his throat. "As touching as this moment is, do you have that list I asked for?"

They all stared daggers at him until he raised his hands in surrender. Marshall got up and gave him the list. "I don't suppose there are any names that are not on the list that you want to forewarn me about?" The blank looks received confirmed his suspicions. "I didn't think so. Why make it easier on the detective? Thanks Marshall. Take care." He shook his head all the way to the elevator.

Stan took a good look at his two inspectors. Neither had slept well last night and it showed. Marshall had a defeated look about him that he didn't care to see. The case load was light and he decided to get rid of them for the day. "Take the day off both of you. Mary take Marshall for food and then to the hotel. If she stays than I won't have the detail there until tomorrow morning." It was a sort of compromise on his part. The two of them were good at getting out of bad situations together. "Starting tomorrow, you have a detail at the hotel all the time no matter whom is with you. Now get out of here."

"Come on Doofus, I am hungry and will even take you to get a new pair of jeans after you are done treating me to breakfast... No one cares if you have a hole in your jeans except for you." She commented before he could protest. Silently she sent Stan a thank you for letting them have the day off.

Mary had taken him to breakfast and to the mall before they headed to the hotel. Marshall had been quiet through most of it and while she understood it she didn't like it. Mary had picked up a first aid kit while they were out. They had patched up his hand but she wanted to get a look at his knee. When he sat on the bed she placed her away bag on the other one and looked at him. "Get your pants off."

Marshall raised an eyebrow at that command. "Something you care to inform me about?" He thought he had missed heard her.

"You heard me take your pants off."

"Trying to get in my pants?" He grinned.

"I only want to see your knee cap." She hid the smirk happy that he sounded a little more like him.

Marshall was glad he had a pair of shorts in his bag. He dismissed himself and changed before returning to lie on the bed. Mary went and got a washcloth soaked it and cleaned and bandaged his knee. Marshall couldn't help himself when she finished. "What you are not going to kiss it and make it all better?" She punched his arm for that comment but laughed.

Mary turned the T.V. on and they watched the news before Marshall had finally fallen asleep. Mary went to the closet and grabbed the spare blanket in it and put it over him. She rolled onto her side and watched him before she fell asleep.

Mary woke to see Marshall staring out the window. It was night out. They had slept the day away well at least she had. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour." He shrugged.

"Marshall what is going on in that head of yours?" He was over thinking something and it wasn't doing him any good.

"I've been trying to figure this out and it doesn't make sense. Why would anyone want to stalk me? I am a quirky geek as you like to point out. I don't date a lot as the job doesn't really allow time for it. Why come after me?"

Mary didn't like the way he was talking about himself. She teased him about it but that was because it was fun. It never bothered him that she knew of. "I just tease you about that Marshall. Yeah you like technology and reading but you are a nice decent person that is always willing to help. You are loyal to the people you care about. Stop belittling yourself. I only get to do that because I'm allowed as your partner. It lightens my day. You need food if you are thinking like that. Order us a pizza."

They ate the pizza and rented a movie off the hotel box. Marshall was beginning to act like normal but his earlier comment still lingered in the back of her mind and wouldn't stop nagging her. She got up and sat next to him on his bed. "You do know I don't think you are just some weird geek right?"

Marshall smirked. "Yeah I know. I'm secretly a badass lawman. Mare I know you tease because it is fun and if you didn't I would be concerned that something was wrong with you. This whole thing is bugging me and I don't like that it is costing the Marshal Service man time."

She kissed his cheek briefly and whispered to him. "You are worth it." She turned and watched the movie like nothing was said. Marshall smiled at the gesture.

She had waited for them to return to the office but they never reappeared. The boss and administrative clerk had gone but the partners remained missing. The rest of the building had gone home and she went to get a paper and leave him a note about his inappropriate behavior. His truck had remained there all night. Sneaking in had been a little more complicated but she had managed it. He was hers and there was no excuse for being out all night with her. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Marshall was in a much better mood and Mary was thrilled. They had gone out to breakfast before heading into work. When they arrived, the first thing they noticed with the police cars and the crime scene unit. Marshall cursed when he realized they were by where he had parked his truck yesterday. Mary didn't say anything because she knew it too. The tenseness of his jaw was back and Mary cursed the person upsetting her partner.

Stan and Bobby D. had heard the Probe. They both headed over towards the car to talk to Marshall. "What happened?" Marshall asked.

"The person broke into your truck and slashed the insides to pieces. The damage is immense. They had to have a lot of rage to do that much." Bobby replied.

"Any note?" Marshall inquired.

Stan nodded and they passed it in the plastic bag so they could see it. The note was the same style as the last two but the tone of the message was angry and threatening. You have scorned me. I do not share what is mine. You are mine and will have to pay for your crimes.

"What crimes?" Mary asked confused. "This person is not playing with a full deck. Any fingerprints?"

"Please you two are involved. Nothing is ever that simple with either of you. Why do you think his stalker would leave a print?" Bobby teased to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as the two partners gave him a brief smile. "I'll let you know if they find anything out."

"Can I see the truck?" Marshall asked. Bobby nodded. Marshall went to the driver's side and Mary to the passenger. After looking in she turned to look at Marshall. He loved his truck. The seats were shredded to pieces, the interior had knife marks running on the ceiling, through the dashboard and then the radio had been shattered. Marshall turned to Bobby and said thanks and walked to the elevator leaving the three of them stunned.

"What the hell?" Mary asked before following after him.

Marshall was booting his computer when Mary stormed in. "Thanks? What is with that? They totaled your truck and all you say is thanks? I'm confused could you please clear it up for me." She was angrier than he was about the truck.

"What am I supposed to do Mary? Throw a fit or throw something at a wall. It won't change anything. I don't know who to be angry with. If I do get upset and cranky than the all of you become overly concerned and I will probably be banned from the office completely. So what exactly would you like me to do?" Marshall fumed out.

She hated that he was right. "Well that was good for starters."

Marshall couldn't help but laugh. "That is the best you could come up with?"

Eleanor had to smile too at Mary's facial expression when he said that. "Well. Oh be quiet Doofus!" She huffed to her desk and Eleanor gave him a wink and he smiled at her.

Stan entered and looked at Marshall. "The detail will follow you to the hotel tonight. I am having some on the inside and outside of the building. This person isn't stable." Marshall nodded and didn't bother to argue.

Mary caught up on her e-mails and dropped her paperwork on Marshall's desk since that is what he was allowed to do. "I'm going to check up on the witnesses." Stan nodded.

Marshall looked at Mary. "Can you take me to a car rental place? I need to get a rental to use." Mary nodded.

"Marshall, you only go to the car rental place and then back here. No tagging along with Mary." Stan reminded.

"Yes Dad! Do you and Eleanor want me to pick something up for lunch while I am on the way back?" He could at least be out of the office for a little while this way. He took their orders and followed Mary out.

Marshall left the car rental agency with a truck. He was about to get the sandwiches when the rental died. He pulled over and quickly checked several of the car parts and not getting anything to respond he called the agency. They sent a man out and he also attempted to fix the truck. The two of them spent over an hour trying to fix it before giving up. The man called a tow truck and drove Marshall back to the rental place. He was given another truck and was on his way to the sandwich stop when he realized he had forgotten to call Stan.

Stan was fuming. Marshall should have been back forty-five minutes ago. When he dialed Marshall's number it went straight into voice mail. He then dialed Mary's number. She answered right away. "Where in the hell is your partner?"

Mary was confused. "He should be there. Stan I dropped him off and he was filling out the paperwork." She was getting into her car after stopping by Kelsey's house to find the woman wasn't there.

"Well he isn't here." Stan began to worry. Just as he was about to say something Marshall's number showed up. "Never mind he is calling the other line." Hanging up he yelled into the phone at Marshall. "Where are you? I have been trying to get a hold of you?"

Marshall cringed at Stan's tone. "Sorry I turned it off when the guy and I were trying to fix the truck I rented. I forgot to turn it back on. I am about two blocks from the office with lunch." Stan smirked at the explanation. In short form the guy was trying to fix the truck and Marshall asked him a ton of questions to add to his knowledge. "I should be there in a few minutes. Oh crap!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Marshall?" The only thing Stan heard was the sound of windows breaking and metal against metal and then the phone went dead. Stan felt the color drain from his face. He screamed out to Eleanor to call an ambulance. He told her the approximate location and then he headed for his car.

She had followed them to the car rental place. She was thrilled when Mary left him alone. Her original plan was to get him when the truck had been stopped but the person showed up. When they couldn't fix it and he got into the man's car she headed back to the car rental. Once she saw the truck he had followed him till she could branch off and ram the truck full speed at the intersection near the office. She had stolen a Hummer knowing it would do the trick. Her plan worked she was flying at the truck and could see him on the phone. She knew he couldn't see in because of the sun. The metal hitting metal had sounded beautiful. She left the Hummer and ran down the side streets before people could see her.

Stan noticed that the police were already there when he arrived. He flashed them his badge and told him that it was one of his inspectors. They let him into the area but kept him away from the truck because they were working on getting him out of it. Stan asked what the witnesses had stated so far. They relayed the Hummer drove straight into the car. It never slowed down and the person left and no one had been able to get a good enough look at them to give them a description. Stan told them they needed to inform Bobby Dershowitz as it is part of an ongoing investigation of his. The officer nodded and called it in. Stan went towards where the paramedics were waiting. He asked them where they were going to be transporting him to. Stan watched them as they finally got him out of the truck and onto the stretcher. He could see he was unconscious and was bleeding from at least a cut near his head. Stan quickly leaned over and whispered to Marshall that he was here and Mary and he would be waiting for him at the hospital. Bobby arrived just as the ambulance was leaving. Stan gave him a quick overview about what happened and what he had heard from his end of the phone. Bobby would talk to them at the hospital. He knew Stan wanted to leave.

Mary had stopped at her house on the way from Kelsey's. She needed to get some clothing for tomorrow. She entered to find Raph home. "What are you doing back already?"

Raph came closer and looked at her. "I missed you." He smiled brightly at her and moved in hoping to convince Mary to make up for the lost quality time between the two. Mary shook her head no and moved away from him.

"I don't have time for that. I just stopped to get some more clothes and then I have to get back to work." She moved away and headed to grab some of her things. Raph followed her and grabbed her and pulled her close. She shoved him away. "I said no and I mean no. I don't have time."

"When will you be back?" Raph was getting frustrated.

"I'll be back tomorrow for more clothes if nothing changes" She would have taken more clothes but Marshall might get upset at the idea of her staying all the time. HE was touchy about all of this and she needed to push in small increments.

Raph rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to work when we are married. You can not go out whenever and not be able to tell me when you are coming back. It has to change."

Mary looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I did tell you I would be back tomorrow but I can't tell you how long that I need to be gone because I don't know. Nothing is going to change. This is my job and it is what I do." She stated and was going to continue when her cell went off.

Stan grabbed his cell and dialed Mary right away. "What did he do now?" She asked teasingly.

"Mary you need to get to the hospital. Marshall was hit by a Hummer and they are taking him to Presbyterian Hospital." Stan informed

Mary felt the color drain from her face. "How bad is he?" Stan didn't know but told her about the cutting him out of the car. "I'm on my way."

Mary moved to the door and Raph stopped her. "We need to finish this conversation."

Mary yanked her wrist from him. "We are not finishing this now. I have to go now."

"I'm assuming the he is Marshall and because he needs you so off you run to him." Raph stated.

"Marshall was in an accident and had to be cut out of the car. Damn straight I'm going to go. What is your problem? He stayed at the hospital when I was shot." Mary reminded.

"My problem is it is always about him. He comes first." Raph wanted her to deny it. "You hung up on me to wait for a call from him. What should I think Mary?"

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." She slammed the door and headed to the hospital.

Mary rushed into the hospital to find Stan sitting in the waiting room. "Anything yet?" Stan shook his head and filled her in on what happened and what they knew. They took turns getting coffee when finally the doctor came into the waiting room. He walked over to them. Stan introduced Mary to the doctor.

"Your inspector is lucky. We didn't find any internal bleeding. His ribs are bruised and he has a slight concussion. The car trapped his leg but didn't break or crush it. He has several lacerations on his leg and his face from the glass shattering on him. He sprained his wrist and will be extremely sore for the first few days at least. We will keep him over night for observation. We want to make sure nothing more severe comes from the bruised ribs and keep an eye on the concussion. He should be moved to his room within the next twenty minutes. A nurse will take you to him. Do you have any questions?"

Stan and Mary both shook their heads no. "We will need a list of people that will need to go in and out of his room and they will need to have identification on them at all times. No one that isn't on the list will be allowed in." The doctor nodded his understanding and promised to get them the list.

Stan went to call Dershowitz and let Mary go see Marshall before he joined them. She entered as quietly as possible and moved to the side with his good arm. Taking his hand in hers she held it. "I'm here Marshall." She whispered softly. Her eyes swept over his body, taking in all the injuries. Stan joined her and sat next to her. The detail was already guarding the door.

A couple hours had passed and Marshall finally began to stir. Mary watched as his eyes struggled to open. He finally focused on her and Stan. "Hey." His voice was hoarse. Stan got up and poured his some water. Handing the cup to Mary she let him have a sip.

"What happened?" Marshall knew he was in the hospital but wasn't sure why.

"What do you remember?" Stan asked. Marshall started to recall the events that led to it and then remembered the accident.

"Is the other driver okay?"

"Not if we are lucky." Mary replied. "It wasn't an accident Marshall. They were coming after you."

"Was anyone able to identify them?" Marshall asked hopefully.

Mary shook her head no. Watching as his energy began to drain out. "Why don't you get some more rest and we can talk about it later." Stan agreed and told him to get some rest. Marshall slipped back to sleep.

Mary had stayed with him all night. She had fallen asleep with her head next to his hand. She would wake when he would as he seemed to sleep restlessly. The pain medication had been wearing off and Mary got a nurse after he woke up with his face unable to hide the pain he was feeling.

Mary woke up and noticed the sun shining in through the blinds. She looked up and was greeted by a wide awake Marshall. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Marshall smirked.

"That isn't funny Doofus." Mary said firmly.

"When can I get out of here?" Marshall had never been a fan of hospitals and after her shooting he didn't like being in them at all.

"They said overnight and they would let us know. Stan is getting a safe house for you. He doesn't want you at the hotel. There will be guards inside and outside plus me." She smiled at him. When he didn't smile back she became concerned. "What's wrong?" Stan walked in and Marshall greeted him back. Mary glared at him. "Answer my question." Stan almost cringed. He walked in on something.

Marshall took a calm deep breath before answering. "I don't want you at the safe house. "

Mary heard the determination in his voice and got mad. "Why not?" She yelled jumping to her feet.

"I would rather have you working the case with Bobby. You will just get anxious and want to be included in everything going on anyways. Sitting around watching me attempt to move around like anything less than an old person isn't going to make you happy. Someone needs to look after our witnesses and if I can't do it than I would rather have you do it." He shrugged.

Mary understood what he was saying but there was also something he wasn't telling her. "What is the other reason?" He looked away but she put her hand on his face and made him look at her.

She wasn't going to like this answer and he knew it. "Fine, your family and you have through enough in the last year. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. If you stay they may decide to go after you next."

Mary also figured what he wasn't still saying. It was how she felt after he had been shot. I would rather die than watch you die. "Marshall it is what partners do. We cover each others backs. We all know the dangers. If I agree to this it will only be for the first set of reasons and not this idiotic reason. For a smart man you can be very daft. The other condition to agreeing to this is if there are any other attempts made on you then you are going to suck it up and deal with me 24/7 until we get this person. Is that understood?"

Stan knew the only reason Mary would consider listening was that she didn't want to aggravate Marshall anymore and have him do something that would cause himself more injuries. He let the two of them work it out instead of interfering. He knew they could find something agreeable to deal with. "Marshall I talked to your doctor and they are keeping you one more night. They had some concerns with the amount of pain you had last night and want to make certain you are not having any complications due to the bruised ribs. They are going to do some x-rays later." Stan then turned to Mary. "Why don't you go home and shower and change into fresh clothes. You can come back after you are done."

Marshall piped in. "Get some sleep while you are at it. Those chairs are not that comfortable." She stuck her tongue out at him but got up and left.

Stan looked at Marshall and shook his head. "You go back to sleep too." He stated firmly. Stan then made himself comfortable. He would head back to the office as soon as Mary arrived. He knew at some point Marshall would tell her to go to work and she would arrive at the office


	5. Chapter 5

Mary arrived home to a blissfully empty house. She took her shower and packed a suitcase of clothes. She hadn't agreed to not staying at the safe house with him when she wasn't working. Grabbing the suitcase she put it by the door so she didn't need to move it later. Grabbing some food she sat down to eat. Her peace and quiet was swiftly shattered by the arrival of Brandi and Raph. He became angry as soon as he saw the suitcase.

"What is with the suitcase?" Raph asked.

"I have to be gone for work." She shrugged like it was obvious.

"Will you be staying with Marshall?" Raph seethed and Brandi knowing a battle was coming went to watch the feud from the comfort of the sofa.

"Stating the obvious aren't you Raph?" Mary really didn't get what his problem was.

"This is not acceptable. I do not approve of all the time you spend with him. I don't want you spending time in a hotel or whatever with him."

"It's part of my job." She glared at him. "We are partners we take care of each other."

"Do you not care that this concerns me?" He continued to push the issue.

"Honestly, no I don't. If you have a problem with my job than you need to get over it because it will not change no matter how much you want it to." She yelled back.

"Is it because of the job or because of Marshall?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means every time he calls you run out the door. If it isn't him than it is someone else calling and stating he is hurt and again you run out the door. You ignore your family's need and mine when you get a call."

Mary was now furious she had put that statement together with the fight they had yesterday. "This isn't about Marshal. This is about you not getting laid because I went to the hospital. Marshall could have been killed in a car accident and your only concern is my putting out for you. How selfish can you be?"

"I'm selfish. Everyone here bows down to what Mary wants. It is always about your career, your partner, your wants, and your house. Well I don't want you hanging out with Marshall, sharing hotels with him, and spending free time with him instead of us. I don't want your job to become before our marriage." He yelled.

"If you think for one moment that Marshall is going to be cut out of my life, because of your petty insecurities than you are sadly mistaken. Marshall is the only person that hasn't tried to change me to measure up to someone's standards. He accepts me for who I am and has always stood by my side unconditionally. Unlike you, he actually trusts me and would do nothing to break that trust. My job is what pays the bills around here and I happen to like my job. It won't be changing either." Mary and Raph's voices had gotten so loud that Jinx had heard them outside as she approached the house. Her and Brandi stood by and watched what was happening concerned.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be getting married." Raph hoped that would get her to see how serious he was and to have her fight for him.

"You are right. This will not work. You will never accept me for who I am." Mary took the ring out of her pocket and handed it to him. "You should have plenty time to move out before I return."

Raph was stunned. It wasn't what he expected. It somehow made sense with the rest of what she had said. "I'll be gone by the time you are back." Mary nodded, grabbed her suitcase and left.

Mary was torn between anger and relief. She had known things wouldn't work out with Raph. He would never accept her job. It was obvious since she had been shot. The part that angered her was his dragging Marshall into it. Like Marshall would ever do something like he was trying to insinuate. His moral standards were too high for that. Now she had to figure out how to hide the anger from him. The two could read each other to well at times.

Mary walked in to find Marshall asleep and Stan reading the paper and periodically looking at him. "How is he doing?"

Stan set the paper down. "Sore. We knew that was coming. He's been sleeping a lot but I think it is how he deals with the pain. Not that he would ever admit it. There are a few things the two of you are similar on. None of them are good qualities."

"You wouldn't want us any other way and you know it." She smiled at him. "Any leads?"

Stan shook his head and filled her in on what Bobby had told him earlier when he stopped by. The list isn't proving very helpful. Most of the people he dated seemed to still genuinely like him. Not that I'm really surprised."

"But you have a thought." Mary waited while Stan put his thoughts together.

"The problems started shortly after he returned from vacation. It was shortly after he first met Kelsey. She wanted him for her Marshal instead of you. I have put some heat to get what they are not telling us about her in the reports. It would fit." He gauged Mary for her reaction.

"She wasn't home when he was in the accident. I stopped by to check on her. It's a possibility. How soon can you get the information?" Mary questioned.

"Eleanor is pulling what strings she can. When Marshall goes for his x-ray can you come to the office?" They were so engrossed in their conversation they missed the fact Marshall had woken up.

"You can both go now if you want. All I'm doing is eating, sleeping, and getting some good drugs." Stan chuckled at Marshall's comment.

"Are you sure?" Mary hesitated. She couldn't shake the feeling she should stay. He nodded and she finally caved. "Fine, but you need to keep yourself out of trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mom!" Marshall smirked as she swatted his shoulder.

"Get some sleep and be a good boy and do what the doctor tells you." I'll mom him. She smirked and then stuck her tongue out as they left. They stopped by the two Marshals and let them know they would be gone for awhile.

Mary had been antsy since she left Marshall. She ignored it and chalked it up to the last time she left him alone. Stan and Mary came in and Eleanor looked up. "How is he doing?"

"They are keeping him one more day. He is having an x-ray in the next hour and then that should decide if we can spring him in the morning." Stan replied. "How are we coming on that file?"

"I was told we would have it in the next couple of hours." Eleanor confirmed.

Mary and Stan began to dig into Kelsey's real background and her financials and anything they could dig up from her since she entered the program. Before they knew it an hour and a half had gone by. Mary knew Marshall should be on his way back to his room.

She came the hospital when she found out he had been admitted. It gave her time to scope out the area and see if there was a way to get into his room. The men were always outside the door. They had left the building. She had double checked to make sure they were not back. They would change linens when he was getting his x-ray. Now she had her plan. She watched and listened as he had been wheeled back into the room. The marshals checked the room over and she waited until they left the room. Sliding the panel back from the ceiling she lowered herself onto the empty bed. It was the one place they didn't check. He was sleeping soundly and did not stir. Walking over to his IV she pulled out the syringe and was about to inject its contents into the IV.

Brandi had gone to the hospital to pick up some pamphlets and information for the fundraiser Peter was hosting for the hospital. Since she had an hour to kill before getting to class she decided to see if Marshall was here. If he was she could drop by and see how he was doing. He had been there for them after Mary was shot it was the least she could do. Walking up to the nurse station she asked what room he was in. The nurse called one of the men guarding over. She explained who she was and why she was there. The one grabbed his phone and dialed Mary for confirmation.

"Is everything okay?" Mary asked without offering a greeting. The man told her about his visitor and Mary approved her as long as Marshall was up for it. She told him she would tell her sister if he wanted to check on her partner's opinion.

Brandi saw it was Mary on the other line and picked up. "Hey!"

"What are you doing at the hospital?" Mary demanded.

Brandi explained and that seemed to satisfy her sister's curiosity. She promised Mary she wouldn't wear him out and would leave if he asked. Rolling her eyes the entire time even though Mary couldn't see it she continued to listen to her babble. Suddenly, she heard the shout of U.S. Marshall Freeze and a commotion going on in his room. Then alarms at the nurse's station went off. "Mary something is wrong in Marshall's room."


	6. Chapter 6

Mary could hear the frightened tone to her sister's voice. "Brandi what are you hearing?" She relayed everything she had heard. Then she saw the Marshal that had talked to her come out holding his hand over his arm and blood on his fingers. She told Mary this too. "I'm on my way. Do everything they tell you to do."

Stan came out as soon as he saw Mary grabbing her keys. "What's going on?"

"There is trouble at the hospital." They got into the elevator and punched in to the hospital. Stan called Dershowitz and let him know. He then called one of the agents and informed him once they had the building secured to keep Brandi in a separate room. He didn't want her to be near the perpetrator.

Mary came storming up to the area where the one of the two Marshals that had been guarding Marshall were standing. "What in the hell happened? She demanded.

He looked up and cringed. An angry Shannon was not a pleasant one and if her partner was involved it was even worse. "We checked the room when we came back in. There was no one here. Nothing had been out of place we checked the bathroom and even under the beds. When my partner went to check to see if Mann was up for your sister he came across a woman with red hair trying to inject something into his IV. Marshall had woken up between the door and the yelling at her to stop and pulled the IV out of his hand and accidentally a few of the other gizmo's and it had all the bells and whistles going off. My partner almost had her but she slashed him with a knife and got out through the ceiling. We didn't get a good look at her face and neither did Mann. They checked him out and moved him into another room. There are three Marshals in the room and two at the door. We have the syringe but they are running it to find out what was in it."

Stan nodded and then asked. "What room is he in and where is Brandi Shannon?" He knew Mary would want to know.

"We put them in the same room together to keep them both safe." He gave them the room number and they headed out.

Brandi looked up a little nervous when the door opened. Then seeing Mary she waved. "Mary!" She got up and hugged her sister.

"Squish, are you okay?" Mary asked when she nodded yes she turned and glared at Marshall. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble. You are so not getting out of my sights anytime soon." Mary turned back to her sister. "Two marshals will escort you to your car.

"Okay. Take care of yourself Marshall." She waved goodbye as they left the room.

"Thanks for stopping." Marshall stated and Mary glared at him. "What?"

She shook her head at him and then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." Mary had feared what she would find when she arrived. "Then she looked at his eyes. Pain meds or adrenaline?" He was wound up and she wasn't sure from which.

"Combination of both I think. I take it my stay here is coming to an abrupt end." Marshall knew it was much more of a statement than question.

Stan nodded. "We are getting your release papers ready and then the two of you are going to the safe house."

"Just can't stay away from me can you?" Marshall wiggled his eyebrows at her and she promptly hit him in the arm as Stan walked out of the room muttering something about the two of them needing to grow up.

Marshall was taken out of the hospital in the SUV. They headed out and to the safe house after changing directions several times to avoid being followed. They had given Marshall some painkillers before he left. When they arrived the SUV was pulled into the garage. Stan was waiting for them and helped Mary with Marshall. They put him into bed and he was asleep within minutes.

While Marshall was sleeping, Stan let Mary know that Bobby D had called and the syringe had been filled with enough GHB to overdose Marshall and put him in a coma or kill him. He left and told her he would let them know what they found out. Bobby was going over the footage from various security cameras and was going to send a copy to Stan.

Mary had put Marshall in a room with two beds. She had wanted to be able to stay in the same room. It was easier to keep an eye on him. After checking in with the security detail she did her own inspection of the house before finally climbing into bed. She slept facing Marshall.

She woke up and Marshall was still asleep. The move to the safe house had drained him. Mary checked with the security detail and then grabbed some chips and her lab top and went back into the bedroom. Stan had promised to send her a copy of the video footage and Eleanor was sending her some e-mails with the latest updates. Mary figured when Marshall woke up they could go over them together. She knew he would be antsy now that he was out of the hospital. Giving him anything to do would make his day.

Mary was so engrossed in watching the video footage that she missed Marshall waking up. The crunching of the chips was making his stomach growl and he stared at the bag wishing for it to grow legs and walk to him. Since he knew that wouldn't happen unless he had some really good hallucinogens in his meds he decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and her head quickly swung towards him.

"Finally you are awake." She complained. Now she finally had someone to harass. She then noticed his attention on her chips. "Hungry?" When he affirmed she added. "Stan brought some food that he stated and I quote that even I couldn't destroy. Do you want some soup because you are not getting any chips till tomorrow at the earliest." His face fell a little. Mary left to get him the soup.

Marshall decided it was a good time to see how well he could move. If she was busy and it didn't go well he wouldn't have to hear about it. He finally managed to sit up and swing his legs to the floor. He saw a pair of his pajamas and a t-shirt by the bathroom door. He figured if he could get there he could take a shower and change into comfy clothes. Pushing himself up he almost screamed. Not wanting to scare anyone he bit down on his lip. The doctor wasn't kidding when he said he would be sore. Listening to make sure there were still no footsteps coming towards the room he slowly moved across the floor. He managed to take a quick shower and changed but was so worn out he couldn't move again. She was going to kill him.

Mary turned the corner with a bowl of soup and nearly dropped it when she saw the bed was empty. Her heart race accelerated and she scoped out the room. Seeing the bathroom door closed she put it together and released a calming breath. Setting the soup on the dresser she barged into the bathroom. She immediate felt the heat in the bathroom and knew what he had done. The fact that he was just sitting on the ledge of the tub told her he pushed himself too far and was avoiding admitting it. "You okay?"

Deciding to try and divert her from the obvious. "You could've knocked before entering. What if I hadn't been decent?"

"Don't be such a girl. You have nothing I haven't seen before." She smirked.

"Well you haven't seen mine." He grumbled back.

"If you would like I can pull your pants down and we can solve that right away so you wouldn't have to be worried." Mary laughed so hard at the look of horror that flashed across his face. "Let's get you back to the bed."

Marshall recovering from her statement looked at her. "First you want to get me naked and then you try to steer me to bed. You keep trying to take advantage of me?"

"You wish." She smiled as he rolled his eyes. Mary helped him get situated and then gave him the soup. He finished and then she sat down with the laptop next to him. "I only got part way through the video. By the way do you know anyone with red hair? They said the person had red hair that was at the hospital. Is that what you remember?"

Marshall thought for a few moments. Everything happened so quickly and he wasn't really fully awake. As he replayed it in his mind he finally got a cleared picture. "That is correct."

"Date or know any red heads?" Mary asked.

"No. The only one I know is your witness Kelsey." Marshall shrugged. Than it dawned on him what she wasn't saying. "Is that who you suspect?"

Mary nodded. "Well Stan and I are leaning towards it. We don't have any evidence. She wasn't home at the time of your accident and we know what happened with her requesting you. So it is a possibility. Stan is supposed to have the report from the F.B.I. but we rushed to the hospital and didn't get a chance to look at it. It should be in one of the e-mails that Eleanor sent. There are too many coincidences for our liking."

They decided to watch the video first. Part way through Marshall was beginning to yawn. Mary was just about to make him go to sleep when he had her stop the footage. "Isn't that Kelsey?" It was her entering the hospital a few hours before the attack on Marshall. Mary nodded and dialed Stan. They agreed to bring her in for questioning. Stan would let Bobby know what they were doing and why.

"Marshall get some sleep. I'll be back as soon as possible." Grabbing the keys she came back to say goodbye to him but he was already asleep. She pulled a blanket over him and then left.

Stan and Mary went to pick up Kelsey and bring her in for questioning. Stan knew Mary hadn't had a chance to read the e-mail when she called so he handed her the folder from the F.B.I. "Why weren't we informed about this earlier?" She was furious. The reason she had left was she had been for lack of better phrasing in love with her last protector. She wouldn't leave him alone and had started causing problems for him.

Stan shook his head. "Not sure but I filed and official complaint against them." Stan and Mary arrived at the apartment she was staying at. Mary knocked on the door. When Kelsey finally answered they told her she needed to come down to the precinct with them as she needed to be questioned. Stan and Bobby took her into the interrogation room. Mary tried to determine if the look of surprise was genuine or if it was deceptive. It was hard to remain object with Marshall's life at stake. It was the reason Stan refused to let her into the room. Mary listened to the answers as Kelsey tried to keep up with the questions. The problem was none of them were clearing her and Mary was beginning to think that they were right. She had claimed to be driving around at the time of the accident, she was at the hospital to have her checked out as she hadn't been feeling well, and preferred Marshall over Mary because he was nicer. There was no alibi for the time she spent driving and she had been at the hospital for over two hours after she had been done.

Stan and Bobby left the room and went in by Mary. Bobby looked at them "I can hold her for seventy-two hours or charge her. The problem with charging her is that it is all circumstantial evidence. We don't have any solid proof." Bobby shrugged.

Stan agreed it was an issue. "Let's hold her for the time being and see what proof we can get. Marshall will stay at the safe house for the rest of the week. "

Mary nodded. "I'll stay today and tomorrow and if nothing happens than I'll come into work and spend the nights with him."

Stan waited till they were walking out. "What is your gut telling you?"

"My gut is conflicted. I don't know if it is because Marshall is involved and I'm not as objective as I should be or if I'm hoping we are right and he will be safe again." Mary hated this. She liked to believe in her witnesses.

Stan and Mary went back to the office for awhile and than as it got late Mary was headed out and Stan decided to come with to check on Marshall. He picked up some sandwiches for them for supper.

Marshall had been feeling a little better since this morning and decided to wander out to the living room and watch something. Shuffling into the kitchen first for some food and a bottle of water he then plopped onto the sofa and then moved to the recliner. It was easier on his ribs if he could recline a little. This is where they found him when they arrived.

"What part of get plenty of rest did you not understand?" Mary fussed at him.

"I did rest. The doctor also mentioned to relax. Therefore I am now doing the relaxing part." Ignoring her for a minute he greeted Stan. Stan grabbed a spot on the sofa and pulled the food out. Handing a sandwich to Marshall he waited to see what Mary did.

"Don't complain to me if you are too tired to get back to the room." Mary huffed and grabbed the sandwich Stan handed her. They then filled him in on what was happening. They talked for awhile after that when both noticed Marshall beginning to doze off.

Mary smacked his foot. "Come on sleepy time to go to bed."

"You know you are obsessed with putting me to bed." Marshall deadpanned and Stan almost spit out his drink. He relaxed when he saw the smirk on his face.

"I could just shoot you and put you out of your misery." Mary reminded him.

"There is too much paperwork involved. You wouldn't bother with it." Stan could hear the two of them debating all the way to the room. Stan smiled the two were starting to get back to normal.

Stan watched Mary as she came back into the room and plopped down. She was exhausted. She may have slept some last night but it wasn't enough. She would have been lightly sleeping anyways. "Mary you should get some sleep. I'll stay and keep an extra eye out." Reluctantly she agreed. Stan smiled later when he checked on them. They were both asleep. Marshall oblivious too the world and Mary sleeping facing him in case he needed protection. Stan knew they were his favorites. It was a good match even though a lot of people never thought it would work out.


	7. Chapter 7

The week was flying by fast. Mary spent her days checking witnesses and trying to put pieces together for Kelsey's arrest. She would return to the safe house and stay with Marshall. Marshall was still sore but moving around a lot more and sleeping less. He was antsy to do something. Mary began to bring her paperwork to the house so he could fill them out. Stan knew what she was up to since he saw her grab his laptop. He didn't say anything and Marshall was at least content for the time being. They had charged Kelsey because of the circumstantial evidence. It had now been five days and nothing had happened to Marshall. He was being allowed to go home tomorrow and on Monday he could return to desk duty. Mary knew he was excited.

Mary had left in the morning to take care of a witness and was on her way back to take Marshall home. The security detail was packing up when she arrived. Marshall was already on his way to her car with suitcase in tow before she had a chance to turn it off. She couldn't help but laugh.

Marshall folded himself into her car. It was a little trickier than normal with his ribs still being sore. He watched as she grimaced when he did. He was too excited to care. Mary would take him to the office he was sure of it and then he could convince Stan to let him stay. After all it was only paperwork. When Mary took off and missed the turn towards the office he felt the need to point it out. "Mare you missed the turn."

She looked at him quizzically and then reached a hand out to check his forehead. No temperature. "Did you hit your head? Your home is this way."

"No, you're kidding me right. Of course my house is this way but the office is that way." He pointed where he wanted her to turn.

"I know you would like to go to work but I have been told in no uncertain terms that I am to take you home. Plus the added warning for you that if you even attempt to show up he will have you removed from the premises, escorted home, and guarded to make sure you stay there." Mary repeated what Stan had told her before she left. "Apparently he doesn't trust me to take you home without a threat." Mary hated the disappointed look on his face but she had to agree with Stan. He had been through a lot. "It's only four more days Marshall."

The silence was deafening to her. Marshall hadn't said anything the rest of the way to his house. She cast glances his way to see that he was staring out the window. He didn't invite her in when they arrived but she followed anyways. Mary walked back towards his room when he didn't come back out. "We replaced the mattress she sliced up and changed everything out."

"Thanks." He spoke quietly knowing was more Eleanor and Stan since she had been with him.

"I have to get going. Call me if you need anything. I'll stop by after work with some pizza."

"Mare, thanks but you haven't been home in a week. I'm sure your family wants to see you." She snorted so he added. "I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Fine!" she snapped at him and left.

Stan heard the elevator and came out to see how it went. When she glared at him he knew it didn't go over well. "I hope you are happy with yourself." She growled.

"What happened?" Stan figured he wouldn't be happy but apparently that wasn't it.

"He would have been fine if you would have let him come in even for a half hour. He hasn't said much to me and basically told me to stay away. He wants to be alone." Mary knew it wasn't Stan's fault either but she needed to vent and Marshall wasn't here for the abuse.

Stan sighed. "He'll feel guilty soon enough and call before the day is out. Face facts he doesn't stay angry for long." Mary nodded and hoped he was right. She knew he could stay mad for days if he so choose to.

By lunch time Marshall was feeling guilty. He finally gave in and called. Mary's cell went off. Looking at the id she smiled. "Well hello crabby."

Marshall smirked at that. At least she wasn't mad at him. "So do you still want to stop for supper? I can treat for some Pizza."

"Damn right you will treat." She mocked.

"Can you invite Stan and Eleanor? I can thank them for cleaning up and don't bother telling me you did it I know better."

"You wound me. Hang on a minute." She called out and the two agreed.

Marshall heard her call out to Stan and Eleanor and then he heard the key in the front door. He smiled. They had to all be here since he could here Stan and Eleanor in the background agreeing. He began walking down the hallway to meet them. Mary popped on. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were here?"

"What are you talking about Doofus?" Mary was getting a bad feeling.

"Gee the key in the lock is kind of a huge clue Mare. You are the only person besides me that has a key." He laughed at her. Nice try.

"Marshall please tell me you have your gun." Mary commanded and Stan looked up as she told Eleanor to send the police to his house. Stan grabbed his keys and they both headed towards the elevator. Mary switched the phone to speaker so Stan could hear. They ran towards the SUV and Mary punched it out of the parking structure. Stan had Bobby on the line and was relaying what they knew and could hear.

Marshall heard the get the gun but it was already too late. The woman entered and came screaming at him with a knife. His eyes wide with surprise when he saw who it was. He managed to snap a photo of her and then dropped the phone as he deflected the knife from stabbing him.

Stan and Mary heard the scream and then the sounds of them scuffling. There was some crashing and grunting from whatever was happening in the struggle. Marshall had just about pinned her hand with the knife when she kicked him in the ribs. The pain was intense and he lost his grip briefly. She moved up and attempted to slash him again but he managed to deflect it some. She gashed his arm with it. Marshall kicked out and hit her in the chest causing her to fall back. He moved to get some distance so that he could get to his room and gun. She lurched forward and grabbed him by his ankle. Marshall stumbled forward. Turning over he looked back and saw her reach into her pocket and grab out a syringe. He kicked it from her hand and sent it flying across the room. Enraged she grabbed a metal photo frame and smashed him in the back of the head. Marshall fell to the ground unconscious.

She managed to get him into the car and screech out of the driveway. She didn't see the SUV coming at the other end of the road but could hear sirens heading in their direction. She didn't stop for the stop sign.

Mary saw the truck that skipped the stop sign. Stan had seen it to. Mary slowed down for Stan to get out and she floored it after the truck. She shut her phone off so Stan could let her know if Marshall was in the house or not. Stan ran into the house. He searched room by room and then let Mary know he wasn't there. Mary gave him the direction that they were heading. So far she hadn't been able to get close enough to get the license plate. Mary pushed the accelerator to the floor to gain some ground. They were headed towards the train tacks. She saw the lights for the trains begin to flash and the gates closing. The truck accelerated and Mary saw the location of the train. "Stop the truck. Stop the truck." Mary pleaded as she slammed her breaks knowing she would never make it. The truck continued forward and Mary screamed Marshall's name and closed her eyes not able to watch him get killed by the train. When she didn't hear the crash she opened her eyes. Relieved they managed to get across without dying; she then cursed the train tracks in this town. They hated her. When the train passed there was no sign of the truck. Mary began to drive in search patterns trying to come up with something. She phoned Stan and let him know what happened.

Not finding anything she returned to the house. They had a B.O.L.O. out for the truck. Mary flew into the house. "What do you have Stan?"

Stan pulled her to the side. "We are still looking for his phone. I heard the sound of the camera and am hoping that he took a photo. There is some blood on the floor but not enough to worry about him bleeding out if it is his." He was about to continue when they heard someone yell out. "Found the phone."

Bobby grabbed it from them and they went into the pictures. The last picture was of the woman with a knife coming at Marshall. Mary looked at the picture. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Stan "Mary that's"

Before he could finish the statement she was heading towards the SUV. "Where are we headed?" Stan asked.

"We're going to my house. Someone has a lot of explaining to do." Mary fumed.

Mary stormed into the house with Stan and tow. "Brandi! Brandi! Get in here now!"

Brandi came in the room. "What is the matter with you?"

"What do you know about Lauren?" Mary demanded just as Jinx entered the house.

"Mary, don't be so harsh with your sister. We told you that she was my cousin's friend's daughter. What is all the fuss about? She is gone and we will probably never see her again." Brandi nodded.

"The big fuss is she has tried to kill Marshall twice and has kidnapped him. I need to know everything that you know." The two looked guiltily back and forth. "Now! We don't have time to screw around!"

Brandi spoke up. "Her name is Lauren Hefferman and according to her she is our half sister." Stan dialed Bobby and gave him the name. Then he dialed Eleanor and had her running the financials and any other information that he could find on her.

Mary felt the rage boiling through her veins. "Why the hell didn't you say something? I could have run a check and make sure it was safe."

"Mary, darling we didn't want you to have to report the information. We hoped we could get information on your father from her."

"That's great and because you put your needs first Marshall is paying the price. If anything happens to him, I will never forgive you."

"Mary you are over reacting." Jinx tried to reach out but Mary pulled her arm away.

"I'm overreacting? He has been plowed into by a truck driven by her, she has sliced his vehicle and items in his house, she tried to overdose him, and has now kidnapped him and we know he is injured. She damn near got them smashed by a train. Never mind. I have to go." Mary ignored Brandi's tears and her mother's shocked expression. At the moment she didn't have it in her to care.

Marshall began to come to. His head was throbbing and his vision was still somewhat blurry. He saw blonde hair or at least that is what he thought it was. "Mare is that you?" He heard don't call me that name before something hit him and he slipped into oblivion.

Stan and Mary were headed back to the office to see what was uncovered or to help dig through information. They needed that location and they needed it now. Stan's phone went off as they were a couple blocks away. He listened and then hung up. "Turn around. They found the hotel that she was registered at. "

Bobby D met them outside the hotel and they all went to the room. The manger gave them a key. On the count of three they all entered weapons drawn. The room did not contain Marshall or Lauren. Bobby D whistled when he saw the wall. There were a ton of photos of Marshall since he returned from the trip. There were also some of the two partners and Mary's face was cut out, sliced, or marked with evil. "Is she obsessed with Marshall or you?" It was hard to tell from the photos. They began to go over the other papers in the room. There was a list of names of people from Mary and Marshall's life each of the names had a description next to it. Stan called her over to see it.

Mary read the scribbling on the paper. Most were negative comments about the people in her life but next to Marshall it had the words untouched, friend, more, not taken, and pure. It was followed with a star. "What the hell does that mean?" Mary asked frustrated. The friend part she got. Stan's phone went off again and Eleanor had found that she had rented a truck from a car agency. The description matched the one Mary was chasing.

The next time Marshall came to his vision was less blurry and he began to take notice of his surroundings. His hands were tied to the decorative wood piece of a metal bed frame. It would take awhile to get it untied but he could try to loosen the bonds. Looking more carefully he thought he might be able to pull the piece free. Yanking his hands forward he felt it give a little. He started to pull more. It would take a little bit of time but he could definitely do this. As he was working the piece loose he could hear footsteps coming up stairs. Playing possum he closed his eyes and pretended to still be out.

Lauren was disappointed to see him sleeping. She probably shouldn't have punched him so hard. He deserved it for calling her the other name. Walking over to Marshall she gently stroked his cheek and then leaned over and brushed her lips across his. "Soon you will be mine." She whispered and then left the room.

The second he heard the footsteps grow quieter he began to struggle against the wood piece. He had no intention of the soon or being hers. He hoped they found the cell phone and her photo and could track her. He had a feeling that things would get ugly if he didn't get out of her. Lauren seemed to be going between two phases with him. If she wasn't trying to make him hers, she wanted to kill him. Neither option was acceptable to him.

Mary and Stan went straight to the counter at the car rental facility and flashed their badges. The person working the counter directed them to the office where the Manager was getting all the information from them. He gave them the rental information, driver's license and the GPS information for them to call in. Stan called and was able to get the location of the truck. He called Dershowitz and let him know where they were headed. Bobby and the police would meet them there.

Marshall had been making considerable progress on the headboard piece. He could tell it was about to give. His wrists were going to have rope burns on them. He was yanking harder and it finally gave. He was about to sit up when he heard the footsteps coming back up the stairs. He doubted she would believe he was still out.

Lauren stood by the bedroom door. She smiled widely at him like she hadn't done anything wrong. It irked him but he put on a neutral façade. No need to bring out the anger. She raked her eyes over his body. "Marshall Mann your last name is appropriate. I don't know why my half sister never realized it. Her loss is my gain."

Marshall couldn't help but think how cheesy that first comment had been and gross. "Do I know your half sister?" Information would be good. At the moment he was confused. "You seem to have me at an unfair advantage."

She smiled at that and licked her lips. "Not yet but in a few minutes. Mary."

"Mary, what?" Marshall didn't know what she had to do with this.

"She is my half sister. Dear sweet precious Mary. Daddy always compared us to her. Mary always gets everything first. It wasn't our fault he left her. He tried to turn me into her but I was never enough. She came first and got everything I should have had."

"Why take me?" Marshall asked.

"You are the one thing she hasn't had. I get you first. It is really her fault. I did everything he asked me to do. Even brought them that letter and placed the bug so he could hear more about her. It was never enough. I never got first dibs." She hissed in anger.

"So this is about sibling rivalry? It's a very common thing as children try to find their place in the family." He stopped when she shrieked before he could continue.

"Sibling rivalry! What do you know about it?" Lauren hissed.

Marshall almost smiled. She did ask. "It is a term that was introduced by David Levy in 1941. It has been around for ages. Examples of it have been printed in various forms of written works. The Bible tells us about it in the story of Cain and Able. Shakespeare wrote of it in "

"Shut up!" Lauren yelled at him. She began pacing erratically around the room until she dead stopped smiled at him and began to approach the bed. "It's time to make you mine." She traced her fingers along the buttons of his shirt.

"I don't know about you but I usually prefer dinner and a movie, conversation, and getting to know someone before getting to the make you mine part." He deadpanned.

Lauren gave him a dirty look and leaned over to capture his lips with hers. She was concentrating on the task at hand so much that she didn't notice his arms swing down until she was being flung to the side. Grabbing a vase that was sitting on a table in the room he smacked it over her head. Knowing with his hands tied up he didn't have a good way to be able to restrain her, he decided to flip her over and check her pockets for keys to a vehicle. She had to have used one to get here. Not finding it on her he silently cursed and began his search for the keys and a weapon if he could find one. He had checked the upstairs rooms quickly but effectively. Not finding them there he began to descend the stairs when he was suddenly knocked down from behind and went tumbling down the stairs.

Marshall was winded by the time he hit the bottom of the stairs and his ribs were killing him. He had a feeling they would be a lot more than bruised by the time he got out of here. He looked up to see where Lauren was and she was at the bottom steps and looked to be unconscious. There was a living room to his right and he began again to explore for keys. He was rewarded with a purse sitting on the couch. He grabbed the purse, opened it and flipped the contents out. The keys fell out. Now he had to find the vehicle. Lauren still hadn't moved so he headed outside. There were no vehicles in the driveway but there was a garage further back.

Marshall went in the side door that was open and was rewarded with the truck. He pushed the button on the key to open the door and was about to check out the tool bench for something to cut the rope off of his hands. It would make driving a pain. He could do it but it wouldn't allow him to maneuver as quickly. Just as he was about to check it he heard the slamming of a screen door. Hopping into the truck he jammed the key in and started it. Switching it to reverse he punched the accelerator and went slamming out of the garage door sending wood splinters flying in all directions. Lauren had to dive to the side to avoid being hit.

Stan and Mary were flying down the road. It was one of the few times he wouldn't yell at Mary about her speed. Eleanor was keeping track of any movements of the truck. They were nearing the driveway if the mailbox was an indicator when Eleanor called and told them the truck was moving. Stan lowered the window to see if he could hear the vehicle when the sound of cracking wood was heard. Stan grabbed the binoculars from the backseat and tried to see what was going on in the driveway. Stan dialed Bobby to let him know and then before he hung up he noticed Lauren with her arms straight in front of her and pointing at the truck. Mary and Stan both jumped when the sounds of a gun being fired filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall noticed the stance that Lauren had and cursed. Where she got a gun he didn't know. The first shot shattered the windshield and he had to dunk and try to turn the truck. With his hands tied he wasn't able to get the grip he needed on the truck and it hit something and sent the truck flipping. He heard another ping against the metal of the car before everything went black.

Mary and Stan turned in just as the truck flipped. They got out of the SUV while the squads also filled into the area. They were all pointing their weapons at Lauren telling her to freeze. She pointed the gun towards the upside down truck when a shot pierced the air and Lauren was sent flying backwards. Bobby continued his process forward after shooting her in the shoulder. He kicked the gun away from Lauren and indicated for Stan and Mary to head to the truck. Bobby let them know the ambulance should be coming soon. They had dispatched one just in case.

Mary and Stan were both calling his name as they raced to the truck they noticed Marshall slumped in the truck unconscious. Mary and Stan yanked on the passenger door and managed to get it open. Mary immediately crawled into the truck. Quietly she murmured for there to be a pulse. When she reached his neck she was rewarded with a steady pulse. She let Stan know. They could hear the ambulance coming. "Hang on Marshall, we are here. Help is coming. You can't leave me. That rule is non-expiring." She wanted to give him hell about his crappy escape driving. He was usually much better at it. As she began to start inspecting his injuries since he wouldn't hear her comments she noticed the way his hands were tied together. It explained a lot.

The paramedics arrived and made her get out. When she moved out she went over to Stan and Bobby. They were trying to lessen their worry by teasing. Bobby looked at her. "You realize you will be able to tease him mercilessly on his escape driving." When she shook her head at them no they looked confused. "You are going to let him skate on that? Who are you and what did you do to Mary Shannon?"

"His hands were tied together. He couldn't control the steering wheel like he normally would. What all did she do to him Stan?" Mary asked voice filled with concern.

Stan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He will be fine Mary. Marshall is strong." They loaded him on the gurney and Mary rode with them in. Stan would follow with the SUV. They had freed his hands and she could see the rope burn on his wrist.

Mary had found herself separated from Marshall again. She knew they were working on him but still. She was sitting there an hour later as Stan brought them coffee and Bobby arrived. "Any word?"

Mary just shook her head. "What did you find?"

"She must have had him upstairs. There is a piece missing from the headboard and my guess is that is where his hands were tied to. There is a broken vase with blond hair on once of the shards. It looked like a struggle in the staircase on the way down. My guess she was out and Marshall was looking for the keys to the truck. There was a purse in the living room with its contents spilled out." They all knew what happened after that.

The doctor finally emerged. Stan and Mary both stood up. "You are here for Marshall Mann?" They nodded. "He is a very lucky young man. When we brought him in he started having respiration problems. A rib punctured his lung. We were told he wasn't wearing a seatbelt at the time of the accident. It is what probably caused this. He started to come to before the surgery to inflate his lung. We stitched up his arm. The cut shouldn't leave a scar or if it does it will be small. His wrist will need ointment on them from the rope burns. He has a nasty bump on the back of his head and a concussion. He has more bruises and lacerations from this accident. Barring any unforeseen complications your friend will be fine." They thanked the doctor and he promised to send a nurse to get them as soon as possible.

Mary and Stan were shown to his room. The nurse had warned them he wouldn't wake up for several hours or possibly till morning. They thanked her but grabbed some seats and waited. Mary finally told Stan to go back and she would call him when he woke. Stan was about to argue but finally gave in. It was about three in the morning when he finally started to stir. His eyes were glossy from the drugs he was on. "Mary?"

"It's me, Marshall. Everything is good. Go back to sleep. You are safe now." He drifted off shortly.

He had come to several times after that and was a little more clear each time. Stan showed up at eight and Marshall came to. It was the clearest his eyes had been. "Hey!"

Stan smiled. "Hey there yourself. Do all of us a favor Marshall and don't put us through anything like this again."

"I'll do my best. What happened?"

Mary finally spoke up. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Lauren was shooting and the truck going airborne." He shrugged.

"Dershowitz shot her and they patched her up and transported her to a federal facility." Stan answered. "Did she say why?"

Mary noticed the way Marshall was avoiding looking at her. She tugged on his hand until he did. "Tell us. It's okay."

He summed it up like he had for Lauren. Mary carried enough burdens and she would blame herself if she knew all of it. "Sibling rivalry. Is she really your half sister or was she really messed up?"

"Found out just before we found you. Jinx and Brandi hadn't felt inclined to reveal that to me." Hurt laced her words but what bothered her more was Marshall was holding back from her. Stan got a call and had to leave. Mary stared at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It doesn't matter. Let it go." Marshall knew from that look she wouldn't. "For once just let me win."

"I can't this time. It has to do with me too. I need to know what she said. Stop trying to protect me." She waited.

"She wanted something that you hadn't had first. She wanted to be first at something. According to her your father was always trying to get them to be like you. She felt like you had everything she should have." The guilt flashed in her eyes. "That is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't blame you. I never could Mare." He wiped the tear that slid down her cheek. "Now you look awful. Go home and get some sleep so I can have so peace and quiet for awhile."

"Fine but I will be back soon and don't you dare get yourself into any more trouble." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thanks for not leaving me Doofus."

Mary almost went to Marshall's to sleep and change. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her family. Deciding to get it over with she couldn't stop the groan as she saw Raph loading up his things. She nodded at him briefly and went in the house.

Jinx and Brandi moved towards her right away. Raph entered the house at the same time Jinx asked "How is Lauren?"

Mary couldn't believe it. Of all the things to ask her about that was the topic she picked. "She is in prison which is better than she deserves."

"Mary, honestly she is your half sister." Jinx admonished.

"The only reason you care is you think she is your link to James. She will not see the light of day ever again outside of a jail. She will not lead you to him and she is lucky that she isn't in the morgue where she belongs." Mary voice continued to rise after each word.

Brandi tried to change the topic. "How is Marshall?"

Mary began to list off the numerous injuries that Lauren had caused him. She saw the guilt in Squish's eyes. "He will be fine but he will need some help. I will be staying with him until he can do things without causing more damage."

Raph of course decided to put his two cents in. "Of course you are going to run to Marshall. Why don't you just move in and seal the deal?" His face registered shock as Mary hit him.

"Marshall is more of a man than you will ever be. You and your petty jealousies can get over yourself. Silly me for helping someone out and if I recall correctly he did more for me after the shooting than you. Get out of my house and stay out." Mary started to walk away. "I'm taking a shower and getting some sleep and do not want to be disturbed unless it is Stan, Eleanor, Bobby D, the hospital, or Marshall." She slammed the door to her bedroom and realized she should have gone to Marshall's like she had thought.

Marshall woke to find Mary staring out the window of his hospital room. "What's wrong?"

She turned. "Welcome to the land of the living Doofus." His raised eyebrow told her he wanted an answer. "I had another bout of family drama."

Marshall patted the side of the bed. "Come sit and tell Marshall all about it."

She laughed but did as he requested after jabbing him in the arm. Mary noticed the flash of guilt in his eyes. "Marshall, look at me." Turning his head he did as requested. "This is in no way your fault. I don't want to see you looking guilty or feeling bad."

"I'll try not to but you have to promise the same thing." Marshall waited and got a nod of yes.

"We will get through this together. It is what partners do and it is what best friends do." Mary left no room for arguing. "Good thing you agreed you know. You are going to be stuck with me at your place for awhile, roommate." She laughed hard at his faked look of horror. She thought to herself that this is the Marshall that I know and love. Oh crap! She tuned that thought out and intently began to listen to him speak so that her previous thought would go away. Marshall thankfully hadn't noticed and continued on with his trivia.


End file.
